christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle
|writer=Danny Antonucci Jono Howard Mike Kubat|release=December 3, 2004|runtime=24 minutes|rating=TV-Y7|available=DVD}} Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle is the second Christmas episode of the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd n Eddy, and the first of the four special half-hour episodes of the series. Synopsis It's almost Christmas in Peach Creek but Eddy's not so much trying to get into the spirit. As into his seasonal stash for no sooner have his folks disappeared down the driveway than it's out with the flashlight and on with the greed as he's off around the house, hunting for that much-drooled over haul of presents. Avaricious Eddy soon finds though, that half the fun of Christmas presents lies in that pleasant period of anticipation, for having found his carefully hidden gifts beneath a squeaky floorboard, reality soon paints a grimmer picture as box after box turns out to contain nothing but clothes and horrible ones at that! Frustrated, disappointed and thoroughly miffed Eddy can only howl his dismay. ("A Dickie? They still make these?") Meanwhile over in The Trailer Park, the Kanker Sisters are getting into the Christmas Eve spirit when their attention is grabbed by the light of an unusually bright and twinkling star. It's so intriguing it's enough to make even them leave their cosy home and soon, wearing elaborate paper crowns and bundled up in their winter coats they're trekking across the snow-covered landscape following its mesmeric light in a rather familiar Christmas scene. Over in the Cul-de-Sac, Ed is in his happy place, it's Christmas and he's preparing for Santa in best Ed style including moving the chimney stack and fireplace from it's usual location to his own basement pad and settling up a nice comfy chair for Santa to rest his weary rump upon, complete with accompanying milk to drink and a plate of gravy cakes to munch too. De-lish! Yes, Ed is in his happy place and he's even happier when his friend Double D arrives to spread a little Christmas cheer although for Edd at least the moment is soured when Eddy bursts in and reveals that - horror of horrors and ultimate breach of parental trust - he's gone and looked at his Christmas presents! This revelation is almost more than Edd can bear and angry with his friend he launches into a lecture about what the spirit of Christmas is really all about. Naturally, Eddy isn't really listening to Edd's speech until he gets to the part about 'adopt a better attitude'. Bingo! It only takes a second for Eddy's agile mind to take that thought - or rather that word - and turn it into something he really likes the sound of, for if his own family won't give him the presents he so badly wants then surely the obvious solution is to get himself another family by putting himself up for adoption and even Ed popping a fairy light bulb into the back of his pants can't deter him! Out in the snowy cul-de-sac Eddy picks his first likely victim ... uh, adopted family. The house he chooses is a little strange because unlike it's neighbors it has no snow in the garden but it still seems promising enough, or at least it does until the door opens to reveal Jack Frost and Mister Snowflake who soon come a-nippin' at Eddy's nose! Eddy spins a deceitful tale for the gullible Jonny and is invited inside the house whereupon the reason just why the garden is empty of snow is quickly revealed as Jonny's home has been turned into an ice palace! Eddy's a little daunted, but the prospect of presents in the pipeline his soon has him back in action. Luckily for Jack Frost though, Mister Snowflake has seen through Eddy's master plan and the rogue is swiftly shown the slippery slope back to the world outside. Not one to give up easily, Eddy's next port of call is Rolf's House (yeah, you'd think even Eddy would have a little more sense, right?) He finds Rolf dressed in a sheep outfit busily hanging hams and sausages from the eaves of his house and turns on the sob story and the puppy dog eyes until the bemused Rolf relents and invites him to join him for the celebrations. Now, if the outside of Rolf's house was wacky (check out the giant sausage spiked on a pitchfork) then the inside takes the cake as everywhere you look there are hams and turkeys and out sized steaks dangling from rafters and propped against walls but ne'er a prettily wrapped gift in sight. As if that wasn't enough for Eddy, Rolf then begins to explain the joys of his traditional family celebration in honor of the great Yeshmiyek herself in a vigorous song and dance routine that Eddy's expected to join in with. No gifts but lots of capering? Obviously there's no fun to be had at Rolf's for Eddy tonight and Ed and Edd can only watch as bowed but not beaten, he trudges off into the snowy night in search of Christmas happiness... As Ed and Double D have learned from experience, Eddy doesn't give up easily and his quest to be adopted by a new family and cash in on some good presents as opposed to the disappointing array of stuff his own family have got for him is far from over. Edd, however, is equally as determined not to give up on Eddy and with Ed's help he hatches a plan to show him what Christmas is really about. Meanwhile, Eddy's next stop is Nazz's House where he plans to turn on the charm yet again only to see his plan evaporate in the face of Nazz's ultra-chic, ultra-cute Christmas outfit. Eddy's clever words turn to dust on his tongue and he can only squeak incoherently as Nazz, cooing with concern invites him inside to get warm, eat some candy canes and - better still - open a present. It looks like this may well be a success but as Eddy basks contentedly with a glass of eggnog Nazz turns on her own special brand of charm and holding up a bunch of mistletoe asks him coyly if he knows what to do next. As Eddy recoils in terror, his eggnog makes an unwelcome return and it's not long before minus dignity and pilfered present he's being shown the door! As Eddy trudges off again, out in the frosty night The Kanker Sisters are still trudging after the light of the mysterious star and there in the center of the woods May finds what they all believe to be a sign (a piece of rather rotten looking bread pretending to be a sign). A little further on Marie stumbles upon some sausages lying in the snow with a couple of coins and before long Lee too discovers something in an old and rusted car, a rather hairy-looking coat touched by the starlight. Taking up their treasures the Sisters march on following their star. Out in the cold Eddy's patience is wearing thin and when the prospect of grabbing a potential present turns into a painful collision with a tree complete with Edd dressed as an angel descending from it and shepherd Ed lurking nearby to spread Christmas goodwill he's far from feeling ready to reciprocate. In fact his reaction to Double D's wake up call is far from good willed at all and leaving his friends sprawling in the snow, Eddy makes tracks for Jimmy's candy-cane decorated house. By stealing Double D's angel wings, Eddy somehow convinces the youngster that he's a real live Christmas angel come to share the holidays - and all their assorted bonuses - with him. It all seems quite promising but unfortunately for greedy Eddy no presents are forthcoming and instead he has to endure the seemingly endless torment of viewing Jimmy's fresh-baked Christmas consumables. Jimmy's delighted to have his own personal angel about the house but his joy soon turns to dismay when left to his own devices, the bored senseless Eddy devours the hapless Holly Jolly Christmas Gingerbread Village. What happens next is inevitable, distraught at the loss of his sugar n spicy sailors Jimmy calls Sarah and the Christmas angel is soon out in the cold again. Stomping down the street and ignoring Edd's call that there's still time to mend his ways Eddy realizes he's become desperate enough to actually knock on Kevin's door and ask to be adopted! Sadly for Eddy though, Kevin's been the butt of his pranks one time too many and the reception he gets is icy to say the least. Kevin's not buying the idea but he is happy to give Eddy a personalized present. Eddy, cold and alone, gazes around his neighborhood and sees The Kids enjoying themselves in their homes, he could have been there among them if it wasn't for his greed. Feeling wretched he walks up to the Christmas tree and notices a bulb has gone out, by strange coincidence that bulb Ed so annoyingly slipped into his pants not so long ago is the exact match and so without really thinking about it, half-frozen Eddy replaces the bulb and stands silently watching the tree as it bursts into dazzling light. Edd is delighted at this unselfish act, explaining to Eddy that this is what Christmas is all about, not what you find under the tree but what you find in your heart, and as the other kids are all drawn to come and admire the tree's beauty, Eddy has to agree that his friend is right. Moments later a special delivery arrives for the cul-de-sac as Santa Claus drops a sack of gifts for them all. Now did you think Eddy had really got a touch of the Christmas spirit? That he'd truly mended his avaricious ways? You did? Oh well, in that case you'd better think again as moments later he comes to his senses and with a greedy laugh makes off with the entire delivery! With Double D and Ed - still wearing their costumes - in hot pursuit, Eddy hides himself in Rolf's animals' shed where amongst the startled goat, cow, pig and chickens he and Ed wrangle over the sack of gifts. Ed is pretty steamed for once but Eddy's equally determined and as Angel Edd tries to resolve the situation peacefully the sack is sent soaring out through the roof and lands back amongst the kids - so at least they're happy. Edd is not so happy however, he's now dangling from the rafters but before Eddy can exact revenge the barn door is flung open and he in turn is flung backwards into the feed trough as Ed cowers in the background and three regal shapes enter. It all makes for a very traditional nativity scene with the animals, the angel, the shepherd, the wise men and of course the 'baby' in the manger and just to add to the atmosphere the 'kings' have brought gifts too. No, not quite gold, frankincense and myrrh but rather mold (May's bread), franks and cents (Marie's sausages and coins) and fur (Lee's coat). Now of course they want something from the trapped and helpless Eds in return and there's no prize for guessing just what they're going to do next. As the show ends it seems the Eds are trapped in the shed with the girls presumably for the foreseeable future but luckily for the rest of Peach Creek their cries for help are drowned out by the rest of the joyful kids caroling. Availability To date, the only home video release of the special is the Cartoon Network: Christmas Rocks DVD, released by in 2005. Trivia *'Goofs': **Jimmy's eyebrows are thicker than usual in this special. **Look closely at the last present Eddy is trying to open in his attic, just before the scene moves on towards the Kankers. No matter how much Eddy tears open the present, the wrapping is still there. **When Nazz opens up the door to greet Eddy, her front door opens inward. But, when she promptly kicks him out, it opens outward. **When Jimmy called Sarah on the phone, the sound makes it like it was a button phone but he has to dial with a wheel dialer. **When Eddy replaced the bulb, the light was pink. Later on the light is a dark purple. **For some reason, when Eddy was calling everyone's name for who got presents in the sack, Ed wasn't mentioned. **When Ed and Eddy are fighting and Eddy is smashed to the ground, when he gets up he has lipstick marks on his face. Later, they are gone. *The title is a reference to the song "Jingle, Jangle, Jingle," made popular by Kay Kyser. *Ed recalls being an elf from "Fa-La-La-La-Ed." *This is the first time the show uses new digital inking techniques, but the show is still drawn by hand. *Eddy's attic appears again in this episode. The other episodes it appears in are "Quick Shot Ed" and "May I Have this Ed?" *When May shouts out "Do you see what I see? Something twinkling in the sky!" this is a reference to the Christmas song, "Do you see what I see?" *The scene where Eddy replaces the bulb on the tree is a parody of the Charlie Brown Christmas special. *The scene where all the Eds plus the Kankers are in Rolf's shed resembles a Nativity scene which is the birth of Jesus Christ. Eddy is Jesus, Edd is the angel, Ed is the shepherd and the Kankers are the 3 kings who bought presents for Jesus. Edd points this out by saying that the picture has the Christmas spirit. *The three presents the Kankers brought to the Eds were mold, franks and cents, and fur, which spoofs the gifts The Three Wise Men brought which were gold, frankincense, and myrrh. *This is the first episode of the series which is set in winter. **This is also the first episode not set during summer. Season 5 was set during the fall, while Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, Season 6, and the Cartoon Network Invaded: The Eds Are Coming are set in winter. *When Lee looked out the window, we can see one of her eyes. *Rolf plays the concertina in this episode. *Eddy's line of "A dickie? They still make these?" became an internet meme, mainly due to its sexual connotations. *Yeshmiyek is mentioned again in a mini-game in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Scam of the Century. *In "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", Eddy mentions that he always gets clothes for Christmas. That prediction comes true here. *Apparently it's a family tradition for Jonny to freeze the inside of his house. *Despite black eyes healing faster in other episodes, the black eye Eddy gets stays with him throughout the special. *This is the first time that an adult spoke in the series. The adult shown in this episode is Santa Claus, who only appeared as silhouette. *This episode is included on the Cartoon Network - Christmas Rocks DVD. Cast See also * "Fa-La-La-La-Ed" External links * Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki: * Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Released in the 2000s